Relief?
by MoealLaeu
Summary: One-shot rizzles story. A continuation of the summer finale. What should happen, when the show returns in February 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic and English is not my first language.**

**I do not own these characters, they belong to others.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>"JAAAANE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "JAAAAANE!"<br>The sound of her screams were heartbreaking. She desperately looked out over the water.

_Okay, this is Jane. She will pop out of the water in just a second and everything will be fine._ She thought to herself.

Nothing happened. She knew she had to do something. She couldn't just stand there, while her best friend was possibly drowning. She desperately looked for her phone in her pocket. She pressed 911 and felt her breathing getting heavier. She was on the verge of a panic attack. It felt like an eternity.

"Dammit! Just pick up!" She cried. Her heart was racing in her chest and tears of frustration fell down her cheeks. Finally her call was answered.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Dr. Isles. My friend...Detective...she's drowning...she's gone...Help.." Maura's voice was filled with panic. She had never imagined herself reacting like this in an emergency. But of course this was different. This was Jane. A person she loved very much.

"Doctor. Calm down. Breath. Give me your location and we will send help."

Maura with great difficulty, managed to explain their location to the woman on the other end.

"There's an ambulance on it's way. Just focus on breathing." The woman tried to soothe. Maura had to place a hand on her heaving chest, to try to calm it down. She had to steady herself by holding on to the rail, scared her legs would give in. It was as if everything she had ever learned, left her mind. Instinct took over and send a message to her legs that she should run.

She ran down to the shore. Wild eyes were searching the water intensely. After 5 minutes she spotted something. A hand. Without thinking, she jumped in and swam as fast as she could. The water was freezing, but the adrenaline made it impossible for her to notice. Everything felt like eternity and at the same time it felt like everything was happening too fast. She reached the spot where she had spotted the hand. It was gone. She dived into the water to look for her friend. There she was. She swam further down into the dark water and grabbed a hold of her. She reached the surface, wrapped her arm around Jane's chest and swam back to shore. When she had dragged her on to land, she heard sirens in the near distance. Jane was pale and lips were blue. She wasn't breathing. Maura titled her head back with a finger to her chin, and started CPR.

"Breathe dammit!" she cried desperately. She was pulled away suddenly. She didn't understand what was happening but she fought what ever was holding her back. She relaxed her body a bit, when she saw a team of paramedics surrounding Jane.

"It's okay. Let them do their job. You did all you could." A deep male voice said behind her.

She let go, completely. She cried like she never had before. The paramedic had to tighten his grip around her as her legs gave in. Jane was rushed into the ambulance. The paramedic helped Maura in to the passengers seat. He had wrapped his coat around her, since her body was shivering from the cold water. On the ride to the hospital Maura sat in silence looking out the window. She was in a slight state of shock. She completely overheard the drivers reassuring words, that everything was going to be okay, and that they'd be there in no time.

At the hospital Jane was rushed away, and Maura was guided to the waiting room.

An hour went by. She sat there, staring into the blank air. She didn't respond to the nurses attempt to get her to change out of her wet clothes. They had placed a cup of steaming hot coffee, a pair of scrubs and a blanket next to her. She was no longer wearing the paramedic's jacket. Her clothes and hair was soaked, and her cheeks were black from mascara.

A doctor approached her

.  
>"Dr. Isles ?" She asked softly.<p>

When Maura didn't respond, she sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Detective Rizzoli, is okay. She's stable now, but we do need to keep her here for observation for at least 4 days. You did a great job"

Maura looked at the woman, with wide eyes. Tears started running from her eyes again and she managed to mutter out a few words.  
>"Can I see her?" her voice was hoarse and raspy, from screaming.<p>

The Doctor nodded and told her that Jane wasn't conscious, but that it would be okay, for her to be in there, since she was a fellow doctor. She did however request that Maura changed her clothes and drank the coffee before seeing her friend. Maura thanked the woman and walked to the restroom to change. When she had done so, she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped the mascara off. She didn't want Jane to see her like that in case she woke up. She put her still very wet hair up in ponytail and took a last glance in the mirror, to make sure, she was presentable. She picked up her clothes, the coffee and the blanket and left.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to Jane's room. She was nervous. Jane meant the world to her, and it was devastating to see her in a hospital bed. A sight she had seen one too many times. Entering, she placed the soaked clothes on a chair, avoiding looking at the bed. She turned around slowly, facing Jane. She started crying yet again at the sight. Jane's hair was wet, much like her own. Her face and lips had gotten most of their normal color back. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines and was wearing a nasal cannula, to help her get enough oxygen. Maura walked to her side and bent down to stroke her cheek. Her face felt cold to the touch, making Maura wrap the blankets together around her friend. Before settling in the chair next to the bed, she placed a small kiss on Jane's forehead. She wrapped the blanket around herself and fell asleep quickly.

Jane woke up confused and surprised, realizing where she was. She looked to her right and noticed the sleeping Maura. She couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful. Maura's eyes slowly opened, meeting Jane's gaze. She stretched before standing. She took Jane's hand in hers and smiled relieved at her.

"Hi there." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Hi" Jane said in her usual raspy voice. "Maura, why are you crying?"

Maura hadn't realized that she had started crying again. She whipped a few tears away and smiled through her pain.

"I'm.. I'm just so happy, you're okay." she sobbed.

"Maura stop it. You're gonna make me cry too."

Jane's eyes filled with tears. She tried to blink them away but failed. A few tears fell down her face and Maura leaned closer. She pressed her lips to Jane's. Jane placed a hand on her chest, pushing her away slightly. She looked her deep in the eyes before whispering;

"What are you doing?"

Maura looked at her lips and said;

"Just let me. Please just let me Jane." she kissed her friend again.

Jane, too exhausted to fight her, closed her eyes and kissed her back. Maura's lips felt so soft against hers. She didn't want it to stop. Weirdly she found herself enjoying it. She didn't know if Maura had kissed her out of relief or if there was something more to it. She couldn't imagine what Maura must had gone through in the last hours. Her hand gently caressed Maura's cheek, as a comfort. Her mind was telling her, that this was innocent. Harmless. The butterflies in her stomach told another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the love! Because of the interest in this story and the fact that I rather enjoyed writing it, I decided to continue it. **

**I hope it won't disappoint you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em>._ I love you,_ played in Maura's head. _I love you._

It was as if her body wanted to express her thoughts. She put more force into the kiss, and all of her feelings melted into Jane. Somehow Jane felt it. But she was still slightly confused. She knew she had great love for Maura, and found her attractive. But she had tried to forget about those feelings along the way, thinking it was impossible.

But now? Her mind was spinning, trying to figure out why. As she got lost in her thoughts and feelings, she felt wetness on her face. Was she crying? No. _she_ wasn't. It was the woman kissing her. She opened her eyes a bit and saw tears running down Maura's face. The sight broke her heart a little. She pulled away from her slightly.

"Maura" she spoke softly against her lips.

Maura tears increased.

"Please Jane" she sobbed.

Her desperate pleading, brought tears to Jane's eyes, and she couldn't fight it. A few ran down her own cheeks, over her lips and down to her chin. She slowly pushed Maura's face down, to rest on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, while they both cried.

The pain she had in her chest from her bruised ribs, intensified a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She wanted to comfort her friend. She hated that she was the reason for her tears and heartache. She loosened her hold a bit, scared to physically hurt Maura, but she didn't feel like she was close enough. Maura felt the exact same way and snuggled closer to Jane. Her crying had slowed down. Jane's strong arms around her, her heart beat against her ear and sweet whispers of sorry and thank you, calmed her down.

When a nurse entered Jane was slightly startled, given that they had both fallen asleep. She pressed her finger against her lips, sending a signal to the nurse to be quite. Maura was out like a light, snuggled against Jane, with dried tears of pain covering her face. The nurse, smiled understanding and checked to see if everything was okay. Leaving her side, Jane whispered as low as she could;

"could you do me a favor?"

The nurse nodded.

"could you please wrap that blanket around her?" she said pointing to the blanket Maura had slept with earlier.

The nurse smiled and did as asked. She whispered, that she would be back in a couple of hours to check on her again, before leaving the room. Maura made a small disapproving sound in her sleep, when Jane's hand hadn't returned to her back. Jane slowly slid her hand back to it's previous position and started moving in small circles. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of her friend. It felt so peaceful, lying there with Maura's body, wrapped around hers.

Her heart swell up at the thought of the kiss they had shared earlier. But it quickly dropped, when thoughts of doubt and inadequacy returned. She couldn't stop thinking about, if Maura had kissed her to get comfort. If she had kissed her out of relief, that she had survived. Or if this whole experience, had made her realize that she had feelings for her, and therefore had to kiss her, to express it.

She knew, the only way she was going to get answers, was to ask. But how? She decided on waiting to see if Maura brought it up herself. And if not, she would have to man up, and demand answers. She felt her palms start to sweat and her heart start to race. Maura moved at bit and made cute little noises in her sleep. This made all of Jane's fears and doubts leave her mind momentarily. She felt Maura's exhale, on her chest and the small movements her body made, from dreaming. She kissed the top of her head gently and pulled her a little closer. She knew, she would regret it, if she didn't enjoy every moment of this, because she didn't know if she would ever get a chance to get this close to her friend again.

A devastating thought, entered her mind. She wanted to cry at this realization. It felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Jack. Maura's boyfriend. How could she have forgotten about this. Had Maura forgotten as well? The little hope of anything more happening with Maura, vanished from her mind. Her grip loosened around her and she immediately locked her feelings away. She had to. In order to protect her heart from being broken, once again. She knew that this time it would be far worse. She had stronger feelings for Maura, than she had ever had for any guy she had loved.

Maura slowly woke up. She was slightly surprised but happy to wake up in Jane's arms. Jane was alive. She was safe. And she was here with her. She moved her head up, to look at her. She smiled at her and leaned in to get another feel of her velvet smooth lips. Her heart sank in her chest when Jane moved her face away, rejecting her. She fought the urge to burst into tears and tried to catch Jane's eyes instead.

After a little while, dark eyes met hazel one's. Maura's eyes searched her friends face looking for a clue. She would have had to look long and hard to find one, cause Jane's face was completely left of emotions. Maura's puffy red eyes, returned to Jane's. Jane might have been able to lie with her face, but her eyes couldn't conceal her most inner feelings. Maura noticed. And Jane read in Maura's face what she had seen.

She cleared her throat. "Aren't visiting hours over?" she said in a tone, that broke Maura's heart.

Startled, Maura removed herself from the bed and walked to the end of it.

"Does that mean, you want me to leave?" she said in a voice that expressed the sadness she was feeling.

"I don't know" Jane replied, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like at work...or with your boyfriend."

Even though the words came out in a hostile tone, they stabbed right through Jane's own heart, when they left her mouth.

She didn't want to hurt Maura, more than she already had, but this was a thing her head did, to protect her heart. Maura's eyes were filled with tears of confusion and pain. Jack hadn't even crossed her mind once. Sure, she liked him. A lot. But she loved Jane. More than she ever thought possible. Had Jack popped into Jane's head? Was that why she was rejecting her? That was one option, she thought. Another could be, that Jane had just kissed her back, as a comfort, but didn't share the same feelings. A third could be, that she just wanted to see what it felt like, and maybe didn't enjoy it.

All of these questions made her head ache. And what was she supposed to do now? Just leave? She couldn't just do that! But then again, the alternative was to stay and talk it out, and Jane did not look like she was in a mood to talk. She took a deep breath to collect herself.

"I will stay, if you want me to." she said trying to conceal her pain.

Jane swallowed thick, before replying;  
>"No, it's okay, I'm sure Ma, will be here any second anyway."<p>

"Okay." Maura whispered.

She picked up her clothes and slowly walked to the door. She looked back at Jane before exiting. Jane's head was turned away from her. She didn't want Maura to see the devastation in her eyes. When she heard the door close, tears started to flow. It had been a long time, since she had cried like this. She tried to wipe the emotions, that covered her face. It was pointless. The tears she removed was replaced with a fresh set. Her heart was aching, like it never had before. She hated herself for allowing old feelings to surface, like they had. She took a deep breath and whipped the tears away, forcing herself to stop crying. She didn't want her mother to she her like that.

* * *

><p>The house on Beacon hill was dark and empty. Maura locked the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Her body slowly slid down the door, until she was sitting flat on the floor. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Too much had happened in her life, in the past 24 hours. Her best friend almost died. Their relationship had taken a, much wanted, turn. And then to top it off, after all that, Jane had rejected her. Her heart was aching and she felt as if she'd never be able to stop crying.<p>

"Honey, are you okay?" A voice was heard.

Maura's body slightly jumped as she was sure, she was alone. She looked up and found her boyfriend stairing back at her. Her lips parted in an attempt to say a few words but nothing came out. He squatted down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She needed comfort. But not from Jack. She needed it from Jane. She knew she would have to break it off with Jack, even if her and Jane didn't have a future together. She couldn't be with someone she didn't truly love. But not tonight. She wouldn't be able to handle, anything more happening. She pushed him away a little, giving her room to talk.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to be alone. Is that okay?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes of course, whatever you need." he said with a small smile. "But are you sure?"

Maura looked away and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the sweet reviews! I'm humbled! **

**Please let me know if you'd like me to continue.**

**There will be more sadness and hurt in this chapter, but keep reading, it'll get better!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The rain was pouring down, as it had been for the past couple of day's. Jane had been discharged from the hospital and was now home in her own bed. She was laying on her side watching the rain beating against the window. The weather matched her mood. Much like a cheesy romantic movie, she wanted to go back to work. Use it as an escape from her feelings and thoughts. But Lieutenant Cavanaugh, had ordered her to stay home until her ribs had healed up.<p>

She needed that escape. Everything she did, reminded her of Maura. Laying in bed. Having a beer. Watching tv. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get her out of her head.

At the hospital she had gotten the news from Korsak about Paul Wescourt. He was alive. Barely. But alive. He was in a coma and the doctors weren't able to say if he would ever wake up. One paramedic had spotted him, and fished him out of the water while others were working on Jane. Korsak had told her over and over again, how brave she had been and that he would deal with the rest of the case, so Jane could rest. Jane tried to argue that she was fine and wanted to help. But Korsak had pulled rank and ordered that she stayed off the case, which just pissed her more off.

Maura had tried reacted out to her. She had called, texted and even been by the apartment. Jane didn't answer any of her friend's attempts to get in touch with her. Maura was the last person she wanted to see, but at the same time, the only person she wanted to see. Something inside told her, she should swallow her pride and take matters into her own hands. But she felt it much easier to hide away, and not deal with it. But she knew she had to. This was eating her alive. Jane knew she had a reputation of being tough. A bad-ass. But now? She had never felt so weak and vulnerable. She was like an abandoned puppy. Romantic movies that she'd normally find stupid and cheesy, made her cry like a baby. She wanted to go back to being bad-ass Detective Rizzoli.

Maura was in bed as well. Her whole world was falling apart. She couldn't reach Jane and she had broken things off with Jack. He took it surprisingly well. He was sad, sure, but since it was still the early stages of their relationship, they parted on good terms. Despite this, Maura was still devastated. She missed Jane terribly. She wanted to go over there and make her talk to her. But knowing Jane, stubborn as she was, that was a long shot. But she had to try. She put on some casual clothes and headed for her car.

* * *

><p>Jane heard knocking on the door. She figured if she ignored it, whoever was there, would eventually leave. This was not the case. She growled and got up from the safely of her bed. The floor of her living room was cold against her naked feet. Her body was sore from lying down too much. Her eye found the little spy hole of her door. Her head dropped and a not so silent sigh, was let out past her lips.<p>

"Jane. I know you're in there. Please let me in" Maura spoke after hearing her friend's breath on the other side.

Jane wanted to flee. But she knew it was too late. She had to do this. It was now or never. She slowly turned the lock, and undid the chain. The sound made Mauras heart race. She hadn't expected her to open. Dark eyes met her as the door opened. Jane looked, to Maura, as a scarred and wounded dog. Maura had known her for many years now, but had never seen her like this before. It worried her. She gave her a look, silently asking for permission to enter. Jane opened the door, just enough for the other woman to step inside.

They stood in silence for a while. Maura's eyes were locked with Jane's. Neither of them knew where to begin. They had so many questions and feelings bottled up inside and they were afraid to scare the other if they opened up. But someone would have to. Maura's lips parted, in an attempt to speak. She pursed her lips searching for the right words. Jane saw her struggling and gave her a small nod, encouraging her to start.

Maura licked her lips and softly broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

This wasn't how Jane had expected her to start, but it would do for now.

"Fine." she shrug. Maura gave her a look, that clearly questioned the truth of her statement.

"Okay okay. So I'm not fine! Happy now?"

Maura was slightly taken back by the hostility of her voice, as she spoke. She told herself not to take it personally. She knew Jane. She knew she didn't mean it, the way it came out. She couldn't help it. But it still hurt Maura. She had to take a deep breath not to lash out at Jane.

"Why are you here Maura?" Jane asked.

"We need to talk. About what happened in the hospital, and everything else."

"Why?"

Maura shook her head a bit. She fought the urge to give up and storm out of the door. Her love for this woman was strong enough to take a verbal beating. "Because, we can't deny that there's some unresolved feelings here!" Her voice had a little more force than usual.

"What feelings Maur?! Yes we kissed, but it didn't mean anything!" the words left her mouth with different meaning than the truth.

Maura's heart sank. She took a step closer, eyes looked to the ground as she spoke. "It meant something to me." Her voice was low and shy.

Jane's heart softened a little. The kiss _had _of course meant something to her. Everything in fact. But she wasn't one to admit it. She was too scared. Petrified. She responded in the only way she knew how.

"What is it you want Maura?!"

Maura was quiet for a while before speaking.

"You. I want you Jane." She knew what she had said. And she meant every word. But it felt surreal. Like she wasn't the one saying it.

"Don't say that!" Jane barked. "Don't you dare toy with me!"

"Jane I'm not! Do you really think I would do that to you?! I really don't understand why you're so angry! If anything I should be the one angry!"

"Why should you be angry?!"

"You never listen to me! I told you to be careful! And you just threw yourself into that water anyway!"

"I was doing my job!" she yelled angry.

"I know you were! But you never look out for yourself! Look at how much have happened to you because you were 'doing your job'. You've shot yourself. You've been shot at. You've been beaten. You've been taken hostage. More than once! For God's sake Jane just look at your hands! There's the proof of your careless behavior!" She calmed herself. "Look. I know you love your job. And you're very good at what you do. But do you have any idea how hard it is for someone who loves you to stand by helplessly and see you get hurt like that?"

Jane was boiling with anger. She pointed a finger towards Maura."You think I choose to end up in situations like that? I do what I'm trained to do! You know all of this! Why are you all of a sudden lashing out at me?!"

Maura rolled her eyes at how deaf Jane was to her love. "Because I care about you dummy! You mean the world to me!"

"Oh is that so? Is that why you kissed me? Or was that just a game?"

"A game? Well of course not! I kissed you because I realized just how much I like you! Jane I was so close to losing you!" as the last words left her mouth, tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "Why did you kiss me back?"

Jane was not going to answer that question, she had too many she needed answers to.

"What about Jack?" Her voice had calmed.

"I ended things with Jack."

"Why?"

Maura couldn't help but smile at how oblivious the otherwise smart detective was.

"Because of you Jane." She quickly continued, given the confused and slightly offended look that appeared on Jane's face. "I couldn't be in a relationship with him knowing I was falling for someone else."

Jane's eyes teared. She looked to the ceiling and placed a hand on her forehead. When a tear ran down her cheek, she said in a voice thick with emotions; "Don't say that"

Maura stepped closer, and gently grabbed Jane by the arms. She looked her deep in the eyes, like she was looking into her soul. She moved her lips so close to Jane's that their breaths mixed. They closed their eyes. It was like a magnet drawing them closer together, both needing the closeness. Their lips barely touched, when Jane suddenly moved away.

"No! I can't. Just leave!" she yelled crying and walked to the bedroom.

Maura _could_ have left. But that would've been too easy. And the brilliant Doctor was no fool.

* * *

><p>The bedroom was quiet. Only the street lights through the window illuminated the room.<p>

"What is wrong with me?! I'm crazy about her!" Jane said when she had gotten into the safety of her bed.

She covered her face with her pillow. She screamed into it letting frustration and hurt escape her body. The noise bounced of the walls of the small room and hit her ears in a painful reminder of her frustrations and bad decisions.

She was lying there for a while listing to her breath and heart beat.

"Jane" a soft voice spoke into the dark.

Jane's body stiffened. A cold chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if the sound of her name in Maura's mouth was the vulnerability of her own mind or if she had actually heard it.

"Maura?" she asked quietly. The pillow drowned the sound of her question like a laugh in a crowded place.

The second she had asked, weight was applied to the right side of the bed. Jane's forehead frowned as a soft yet firm grip, removed the pillow. Their eyes quickly found each other. Jane opened her mouth to speak. To question. But nothing came out. Tears of exhaustion and hurt ran down her cheeks. It wasn't noticeable in the dark, but Maura could tell.

"Shh..." she soothed with a finger pressed to her lips.

She moved closer and slowly wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane had no fight left in her. She surrendered and hugged her friend in a tight embrace. Two longing bodies melted together. The love between them was undeniable. There was no turning back now. They both knew it. Both felt it.

"I'm sorry" Jane's voice was whispered into the crook Maura's neck."I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Shh..." Maura soothed again and moved her head back to look at her friend.

They're eyes were connected in a deep gaze. No words were spoken. Smiles slowly accrued on their faces. Lips found each other in a kiss they both needed badly. This was everything Jane had dreamed of, since she met the gorgeous honey blonde. Her heart opened up again, like a flower in spring. She was no longer afraid. She couldn't be, in the arms of the woman she loved. Her heart filled with feelings she never knew could be felt. The need for each other was tremendous and the kiss grew heated. Tongues danced together and hands touched every piece of skin they could find. Both mouths moaned, as the electricity of their actions, gushed around in their bodies. They both wanted to express their affection physically. But neither of them had an ounce of energy left. The fell asleep safely wrapped in each others love.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you say? want me to continue?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely readers, if you're still there (hoping) I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Here's the thing; I had written a complete chapter on my phone... then i broke my phone -.- ugh! And it took a while for them to fix it, but I have my phone back(yaay) and hopefully some of you are still interested in this story. pleease? :) Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! keep em' coming, they make me happy and makes me want to write faster ;) Remember English is not my first language so sorry for any errors, I try my hardest. Okay, enough talking, blah blah blah, Let's get on with this story. Enjoy. *kisses to your cute faces* **

* * *

><p>The early morning sun gracefully appeared in small bedroom. Though it was early, the sound of cars and people, rushing to their day, were heard from the streets below.<p>

Jane was awake. And had been for a little while. She was lying on her side, silently observing the beautiful woman sleeping next to her. How someone could be so breathtaking at that hour was beyond her. She was fascinated by the way her chest moved with every breath. The way eyes behind lids flicked in dream. The way the long wavy hair was spread out across the pillow. The way the sunbeam illuminated her, in an almost angelic way. The way she stretched, arching her back in a arousing way, that made every cell in Jane's body stir.

Lying there looking at this woman, filed her with so much happiness. Happiness her body couldn't contain. She couldn't wait for her to wake up so she could see those beautiful eyes once more. Or to taste those sweet lips again. But at the same time she really enjoyed just looking at her sleep. She had trouble keeping her hands to herself. She wanted to feel Maura's skin on hers, but she didn't want to disturb her sleep. Maybe just her hand? That wouldn't wake her, would it?

She slowly stroked the back of Maura's hand with her fingertips. _God it felt good._ The gentle touch made Maura move a little, making Jane close her eyes in a childish act, pretending to sleep. Maura's eyes opened, still heavy with sleep. She looked to her side. A broad smile spread across her face, when her eyes fell upon the gorgeous Italian. She laid there staring at her, much like Jane just had. The beautiful raven locks was glistening in the light. The enticing olive skin had a certain glow to it. She wanted to kiss her. It was as if her lips were aching, craving the feel of her lips on hers. Jane felt Maura's eyes on her. She fought a smile but failed miserably. A small giggle left Maura's mouth. She leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Jane's dimple. The sweet gentle gesture earned a bigger smile on Jane's face making the dimple more visible. She opened her eyes and met Maura's.

They laid there for a while just looking at each other, smiling. Jane enjoyed looking at Maura smiling but she refused to wait a second longer. Her hands found Maura waist and pulled her body closer to hers. Her lips kissed Maura's with tender and a hint of urgency. Her hands had a firm grip on Maura's waist, as if she was scared, she'd run from her. Maura's fingers were tangled in the long curls spread across Jane's neck. The kiss slowly came to an end and earned a disapproving hum from Jane. Maura smiled lovingly at her and sighed softly.

"Do you have to work today?" Jane asked shyly.

"Not unless something happens" Maura smiled.

"Let's hope no one decides on murder today then!" Jane said cheerfully.

Maura shook her head at the adorable lovesick look that beamed from Jane's face.

They decided to staying in bed all day, watching old movies and just enjoying each other's company. Halfway through the first movie their hands found each other. Fingers were tangled together and a few stolen kisses were shared. When Jane had gotten up from the bed to make them a bite to eat, Maura had sat up on her knees and pulled Jane close to her by her shirt.

"One more kiss" Maura had said as if they were parting forever.

Jane's heart swell up at the sweet request and when she finally reached the kitchen a while after, because of course the loving Doctor wasn't fully satisfied with just one kiss, she felt her cheeks ache, from smiling so much. She cooked the food as fast as she could, not able to wait a minute longer to get back to her gorgeous bed-pal. She was so incredibly happy, but couldn't help but wonder if something bad was going to happen. According to life experiences, happiness didn't last long for the young detective.

_No!_ she thought as she pushed those thoughts aside. _You're not going to ruin this again_, she thought to herself, as if she was talking to her brain.

Food had been eaten and more kisses had been shared. Fingers found each other yet again as Jane laid her head on Maura's chest. Maura's arm was firmly wrapped around her shoulder.

"Don't leave." Jane said after a while of silence. Her voice was low and shy.

"I told you, I don't have to work unless something happens."

"No...I mean...don't leave me."

Maura's heart broke a little at her words. She had no plans to leave Jane. And she never had, in all their years of friendship, so she certainly wasn't going to now. But she knew Jane needed reassurance, as a lot of people had left throughout her life. Her father. Dean. Casey. And in some way, the baby she had lost.

"I promise you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli. I never will."

Under different circumstances Jane would have hissed at the use of her middle name. But in this context it was okay, she thought. She felt more safe than she ever had. Screw it, if she wasn't '_bad-ass detective Rizzoli_' right now, she didn't have to be, being loved by Maura. Although, she was rather grateful, that none of her coworkers was there to witness it. Maura kissed Jane in a 'seal the deal' kind of way.

Maura's phone rang, and Jane whined at the sound , knowing that was the end to their day together.

"Oh, hello Sergeant." she smiled.

Jane leaned closer, eager to hear what Korsak had to say. Maura got up from the bed, not approving of Jane being nosy. A small pout accrued on Jane's lip, as Maura left the room. She got up, determined to know what was being said. She walked nonchalantly into the kitchen, mouthing; _'I'm just gonna get a drink_' and pointed to the refrigerator. Maura couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She knew why Jane had followed her. And it wasn't thirst.

Jane glared over at Maura, who was sitting at the counter, taking notes of whatever was being said on the other end. When she looked up at her, Jane snapped her head back, grabbing the first thing her hand found in the refrigerator. She stared at the object, without really looking, pretending to wonder, if this was the beverage she should have. She stood there listening intensely.

She knew this ruse had run its course, and she would have to come up with something else quickly. She closed the refrigerator door, still holding the object, and walked to the living room. She sat down on the couch, hoping she wouldn't be asked to leave. The second she had thought it, Maura turned around and looked at her. _'Oh right. I'm sorry'_ Jane whispered and got up from the couch.

Last chance, was to mess with the doctor a bit, she thought. She loved her job and hated when she wasn't kept in the loop. She walked up behind her, pulled her hair aside, so her neck was exposed. She bent down and started to kiss the soft skin. This way, she could listen and peek at the notes Maura had written. Maura inhaled sharply, and placed a hand on her phone so Korsak couldn't hear her whisper; "stop!" to Jane.

"Yes, Sergeant detective Korsak, I'm still here." she reassured.

Jane was relentless, and returned her lips to Maura's neck. When she softly flicked her tongue across the skin, barely touching, Maura clammed her nails into Jane's thigh, making her whimper in pain. Maura felt herself losing her concentration, and missed most of what was being said.

"Thank you Sergeant. I will call you back, I have a problem that needs to be dealt with."

She hung up and placed the phone on the counter. She turned around and looked at the childish detective.

"Did you get everything?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she smiled innocently. "I wasn't listening"

"Oh, you weren't?"

"No"

"Since when is _ketchup_, a beverage?" she giggled, pointing to the ketchup bottle in Jane's hand.

Jane looked down at her hand. _Dammit_, she thought. _Busted_.

"Since...well I decided that I wanted to make a sandwich instead" she tried to argue.

"We just ate" Maura started..

Jane looked down, like a child losing at a video game. Defeated. Maura caught her eyes and smiled.

"Jane I know it's hard for you when you're not allowed to work" she said calmly. Her heart ached to make this woman happy. "What do you think about us making some food, wrapping it up and going to the park to have a picnic? You know, to get your mind off of work."

A big smile spread across Jane's facial features. _It's kinda like a date_, she thought. She liked that idea. _A date with __**Maura**_.


	5. Chapter 5

**So glad a lot of you are still here! That makes me happy! **

**Here's a little shorter chapter than some of the previous one's, but quicker, just to make up for me disappearing on you. **

**Reviews, are very welcome! Thank you for taking the time out to do that!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Boston. A beautiful day for a picnic. It was warm but not too warm. Jane was thankful for this day. And really appreciated it's beauty. Maybe it was her near death experience that made her feel this way. Or maybe it was the fact that she was on her first date with the most wonderful human being, she'd ever met.<p>

She couldn't help herself but stare. She'd always found Maura beautiful. Stunning, even. But in the past couple of day's, she had really noticed the exquisite quality of her beauty. Her eyes never seemed full of this beauty and she often found herself staring for long periods of time.

She had no idea what her and Maura were doing. Or what they were to each other now. And she honestly didn't care. She was just happy with what they had. Jane normally hated not knowing, but with Maura, everything semt so easy. Like she could do anything or be whoever she wanted to be. Something she'd never experienced before in her life. She could only hope, she was making Maura feel the same way.

Maura _was_ happy. Genuinely happy. She had been happy with Jack. Sure. But with him, she didn't feel like there was a future, it never felt long term. But in Jane, _with_ Jane, she saw long term. A future. She already knew it wasn't going to be easy being in a relationship with a woman like Jane. She was hard-headed, opinionated, blunt and last but not least; stubborn. But Jane was also so many other things. Things that Maura adored and appreciated. She was loving, giving, passionate, loyal, affectionate and so much more. Maura knew in her heart that she could handle this. That she could handle _her._

A big plaid was spread out underneath them as they sat in the park, under a big tree, that afternoon. Food and beverages was placed between them. Jane scrunched her nose at the sight of the food. It was common knowledge to anyone who knew her, that Jane didn't share the same love for healthy food as Maura. Maura giggled at the face Jane was making. She still hadn't given up on getting her to eat healthier, but she knew she would be met by this reaction, and had therefore prepared something a little more 'Jane'. She crawled to the picnic basket and pulled out a medium sized brown paper bag. Jane pursed her lips and smiled in anticipation. Maura opened the bag and pulled out at small plastic container and a bag of potato chips. As Jane opened the container, a big smile spread across her face, reaching her eyes.

"Maura" she said softly. "You made me peanut butter and fluff sandwiches"

"I did" Maura grinned. "And without the crust, just the way you like it."

"Thank you" Jane said. Her cheeks blushed slightly as her body filled with warmth.

"What?" she said after a while of Maura just staring at her and smiling.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Here!?" Jane asked surprised, almost whispering.

"Why not here?" Maura darred.

"There's...you know...people here!"

Maura grabbed the box of sandwiches from Jane's hands and teased;

"Okay. No kiss, no sandwiches"

Jane had never been a fan of PDA and Maura knew this. But she also wanted to get Jane out of her comfort zone a bit. Plus, she really wanted a kiss from her.

Jane growled low, looked around to make sure no one was standing near by and leaned in to kiss her. Luckily for Jane the park was practically empty, apart from a couple walking their dog. As their lips touched, they both smiled. It felt _so_ good. All of Jane's discomfort vanished in that kiss. It was just Maura. She wasn't going to make Jane do anything if she thought it would harm her. As the kiss came to and end, Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No" Jane sighed, hands holding on to Maura's forearms and lips finding hers again in a small kiss. "It was very nice."

When they had eaten, they laid on their backs, looking up into the tree. After a little while, Jane started moving her fingertips up and down Maura's arm. Maura squirmed under the touch and moved to her side, facing Jane.

"Stop, it's tickling" she said.

"You're ticklish huh?" Jane smirked.

"Don't you dare" Maura warned in a playful tone.

When the words had left her mouth, Jane started tickling her all over. Maura laughed as she moved around, trying to get away.

"Stop!" she laughed. then she started to tickle Jane. Jane laughed just as loud, but then suddenly stopped.

"Ouch!" she whined-

Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Jane, I forgot about your ribs" Maura apologized, her face showing just how sorry she was.

"It's okay" Jane smiled through her pain. She hated that look on Maura's face and wanted it to go away quickly. "Come here" she said and took Maura's hand in hers and pulled it to her chest. Maura smiled as she felt Jane's steady heartbeat on the back of her hand. They both sighed simultaneously, enjoying the rare relaxation. Jane moved her body closer to Maura and rested her head on her chest. Maura wrapped her arm around her shoulder and stroked it softly, with her thumb. They both closed their eyes and breathed in the smell of grass and each other. The moment was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Vanilla! How good to see you!"

Jane shot up, into upright position and let go, her hold on Maura's hand. She was caught off guard, in a moment that she'd describe as weakness, and had no idea what to say.

"What do you want Rondo?" she barked.

"Ooh, You are looking fiiine today, Vanilla! Unm-unm-unm!" he said with his trademark grin. "Doctor" He said, in a more serious voice, moving his attention to Maura as he removed his hat.

She smiled and nodded politely. Jane stood up, facing him as she asked again;

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, just wanted to see if you had some uh..." he lowered his voice and leaned closer "business for me"

"No, but thank you." she said.

"That's alright, but you know where to find me, right?"

"Yes, thank you Rondo"

"I'll see ya, Vanilla" he said before turning to Maura. "Doctor" he said again, bowing slightly.

"Unm-unm she's a fine one, that doc" he said leaning closer to Jane so only she could hear. "You two make a fiiine ass couple!"

"Just keep walking" Jane said waving him along.

"Okay okay" he said raising his hands in surrender, before turning to leave.

"Wait" Jane called out. "Can you uhm...just forget what you just saw? You know... me and Maura?"

"Hmm" he said

Jane knew what that 'hmm' ment and pulled a 20 out of her pocket and placed it discreetly in his hand.

"My memory won't weaken much for 20 dollars."

"Just...Here!" she snapped, placing another bill in his hand.

"It's forgotten, Vanilla" He said and left them.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love some suggestions. What would you guys like to see happen? If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it <strong>


End file.
